<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tooka Kittens and First Dates by LeoBananaPhone0829</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523233">Tooka Kittens and First Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829'>LeoBananaPhone0829</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bad Batch and The Reaper [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Everyone needs a break, First Dates, Just Add Kittens, Magic bookstore, Multi, OC is a plant with extra steps, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Romance, Team Bonding, Tired Medic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tech, what's in the bucket?" Hunter asks, putting on his best Sargent voice. Tech looks to her and then to Hunter, his eyes wide. He simply holds up his helmet and tilts it to Hunter with a pout. "No we are not keeping it." </p><p>Flora looks to Hunter giving him her best 'don't you make me put that sick baby back in the gutter' look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bad Batch and The Reaper [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This really got away from me fast, but in a really good way. It's another part! Earlier than expected as well! It's gonna be a lot fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all stand around her sleeping form. "It's been sixteen hours. Shouldn't we wake her up so she can eat?" Tech asks. </p><p>Hunter sighs. "She got maybe five hours of sleep on Anaxes. She spent almost two full days in the medbay, not to mention patching up Cody and Echo. We were there for 72 hours."</p><p>Echo stands off to the side. "This is normal for medics during campaigns, she's gone days without sleeping. Was she using stims at all while she was there?" He asks. </p><p>"Not that I saw, she isn't a fan of them," Tech says. </p><p>"Are you really doing this in front of my bunk?" Everyone almost jumps out of their skin when she speaks, eyes still closed. </p><p>"We're just worried about you, Speck." Wrecker says. </p><p>"'M fine, just tired." She slowly sits up and blinks at them. "If you ever take me into another active campaign I swear-" Her threat is cut off by a yawn. </p><p>Echo notices the soft smile on everyone's face. "Go back to sleep," Hunter tells her, smoothing the hair away from her eyes. She flops back down into the bunk and turns away from them. "I'll give her another eight hours and if she isn't up by then I'll make her get up." He crosses his arms over his chest. </p><p>"Go awaaaayyyy." She groans into her pillow. </p><p>Echo chuckles. He remembers when she and Kix used to crash in the back of the med tents during drawn-out campaigns, one of them sleeping on top of the other, the number of times she had plastoid imprints on her face from his chest plate was astounding. </p><p>"She's going to have our heads if we don't leave her alone." Crosshair warns. </p><p>Hunter waves them out of the room, leaving her to catch up on sleep. </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>She awakes with a start to the sound of clattering nearby. The trooper bending over to pick up the mop he dropped looks at her sheepishly. She places a hand over her fluttering heart. "Relax. It's alright. I should get up anyway." She smiles at him as she stretches. The trooper quickly makes his way out of the room. She wonders what he did to get cleaning duty while he's on shore leave. </p><p>The time on the wall chrono suggests that Hunter has probably dragged the team to the training deck to burn off some of Tech and Wrecker's extra energy. She rolls her shoulders and stands, shoving her feet into her boots before slipping on her armor and blasters. </p><p>She still isn't used to all of the attention as she moves through the facility. Clones and non-clones alike eye her up and down, whenever they have shore leave there are always whispers about the commando team full of defective clones. Some look on in awe and others in disgust. It's interesting to take in. </p><p>When she walks onto the training deck she is met with a small group of bystanders, a squad by the looks of it. She skirts around them to where Echo sits on the ground watching, "What do you think so far?" She asks as she plops onto the mat next to her. </p><p>"Tech is so springy." He shrugs not taking his eyes off of the team. </p><p>She barks out a laugh. A few of the watchers look back at the noise. "Has Wrecker thrown anyone yet?" She asks him.</p><p>"Not yet. You gonna join in on the fun?" He asks.</p><p>"In a bit. I wanted to spend some time with you first." She bumps shoulders with him lightly. </p><p>A smile spreads on his face. "With me? Are ya sure?" He laughs.</p><p>She laughs again and one of the shinies from the group breaks away and makes their way towards them. "You must be Reaper. There's a lot of comm chatter about you." He says. </p><p>"My boys talking shit about me?" The lopsided grin she wears widens. </p><p>"Quite the opposite." A new voice says. She looks up to see a clone with light purple markings on his armor, the captain's pauldron shines proudly on his shoulder. "My squad would love to see you on the field with them. Rumor has it you have some abilities that are seldom seen. I would like my men to witness them if at all possible." </p><p>She stands from her spot on the ground, "Of course, sir." She lifts her comm, "Boys, count me in for the next round. The Captain here wants me to put on a bit of a show." She grins. </p><p>She is met with whooping cheers from Tech and Wrecker. "Nice of you to join the land of the living, LT." Hunter snarks at her. She rolls her eyes as she goes back to Echo. She plops back down onto the mat next to him. </p><p>"Hey, do you wanna go on a date? With me?" Echo asks softly. </p><p>She looks over at him. "Like an actual date?" Her eyes grow wide, she's never been on an actual date before. "Like with civilian clothes, do I have to wear fancy shoes? I don't have any fancy shoes." Her brain moves at a million klicks an hour. </p><p>"Hey, hey. Relax, you don't need fancy shoes." Echo says, his face red.</p><p>"I would love to go on a date with you." She smiles. </p><p>"Have you been to the botanical gardens?" Of course, that's where he would ask her to go. Just like his original plan. It's adorable. </p><p>"No, I haven't. I've heard it's beautiful." She tells him excitedly. </p><p>"Reaper!" Hunter calls to her as the sim ends.</p><p>She stands and puts on her helmet. "We'll talk later! I promise!" She jogs off with a mock salute. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Echo watches as they get into position. He stands by the terminal so he can hear their comms as each of them checks in. It seems that Hunter chose one of the more difficult sims for them to complete. The onlookers whisper to themselves as they watch the team circle up. "What plan?" Hunter asks.</p><p>This is something he was asking the others before Wildflower joined in, he can hear the grin in her voice when she makes her suggestion. "How about 12?" </p><p>"I agree, twelve would be effective for this particular situation." Tech chimes in. </p><p>"Good, Reaper. You're getting better." Hunter compliments.</p><p>One of the commando droids lunge and Hunter starts this round, on it before he can even blink with his knife. He can hear murmuring from Reapers comm before her hands start to glow. He's never seen her use her magic in combat, this might get interesting. She launches herself at a super battle droid, easily scaling it before shoving her fist through its processor. The spectators go silent as they watch her. </p><p>She launches herself off of it, rolling and sending a blast at the droid behind her. He can't look away. None of them can. He barely hears the comm chatter as she flits around the training field, taking out droids as she goes, never once pulling either of her blasters. </p><p>And then the sim kicks up a notch and a group of B1s and commando droids surround her. Everyone gasps and starts babbling nervously as they watch her. He tries to focus on the murmuring that her comm is picking up but it's too quiet. The air around her shimmers as she crosses her arms into an X. Her murmuring gets louder before she shouts and pulls her hands down sending a wave of glimmering light into the droids that had backed her into a corner. They all fizzle out and drop to the ground.</p><p>Nobody moves or makes a sound for several seconds. They just watch as she kicks through the debris before she hauls herself across the field, finally pulling her sidearm to take out a few B1's that are straggling about. </p><p>"That is nothing like a Jedi." Someone finally speaks up. </p><p>"That's because she isn't a Jedi. She's a witch." The Captain speaks up. "These abilities are something that we might encounter in the field. Jedi aren't the only ones who can manipulate what's around them. Some species can tap into forces other than the Force. She's one of them." </p><p>They all nod as they continue to watch the team, his team. It takes a second to really realize that he is now part of this team. Sure, Wildflower hasn't cleared him for training yet but that doesn't stop him from being part of the team.</p><p>Tech takes out the last droid and the sim shuts down. Wrecker cheers and pulls off his helmet. She walks over to the Captain, taking off her helmet. She stands with confidence. "How was that, Captain?" She asks with a grin. </p><p>"My men and I are thankful for the opportunity to see you and your team train." He turns to Hunter. "Thank you, Sargent." Hunter nods. The squad turns and leaves. </p><p>"You guys always a learning experience?" Echo asks.</p><p>"More times than not. It's good for the troopers to get exposure to the way we work. It makes them think more critically." Tech explains. </p><p>Echo nods, he will have to get used to people watching him train that aren't his brothers in the 501st. It'll be like ARC training all over again. </p><p>---------------------------</p><p>"We should go out for a drink." Crosshair says as he tosses the rag he was using to clean his rifle with at Tech. </p><p>"Team bonding?!" Wrecker asks excitedly. </p><p>She knows where this is going. She will have to drag <em>five</em> drunk troopers back to the barracks, and none of them have the same alcohol tolerance as the regs. "No, no, no, no. Do you remember what happened last time?" She points a finger at Cross. </p><p>"Tech throwing up wasn't our fault," Hunter says. </p><p>Tech looks down at his boots. "Sorry." He says. </p><p>"We'll be good, Speck. We promise." Wrecker gives her the puppy dog eyes. </p><p>She sighs. "Fine. But! If anyone picks a fight with any of the regs, especially the Wolfpack, we're coming back to the barracks." She points at Crosshair. "Do not tell Sargent Sinker your hair is better than his. I will let him kick your ass into next week." </p><p>Echo chuckles softly and shakes his head. Her eyes narrow in on him. "Don't think I don't remember drunk you, Mr. Clingy." She accuses. His smile drops from his face as she stares him down. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Echo is surprised at how well this is going. He sips at whatever Tech had put in front of him earlier, some sort of Spicebrew if he had to guess, and watches Wrecker take down yet another reg at an arm-wrestling match. Wildflower stands at the bar conversing excitedly with two members of The Wolfpack, one of which he figured to be Sargent Sinker as his white hair stands out in the colored lights. Crosshair and Hunter down a shot not far from where she's standing and Tech is nowhere to be seen, if Echo had to guess he's the wandering drunk out of the group. Hardcase was the 501sts. He should go look for him. </p><p>Wildflower breaks off from her two friends and moves back to the table. "Have you seen Tech? I'm worried about him." She asks him. </p><p>"He wandered off awhile ago. Haven't seen him since." Echo shrugs.</p><p>"Eh, he'll turn up eventually. His vambrace has a tracker in it. I'll activate it later if I have too." She slips into the booth next to him and laces her fingers with his. </p><p>"You've always been the responsible one. Kix used to call you the Clone Wrangler, ya know." He leans down to talk to her. </p><p>"I know. I pretended not to notice." She grins at him. </p><p>Two members of the Wolfpack walk up to the table, one of them has long hair, the other scars across his face and neck, burns if he had to guess, he's lucky to be alive. </p><p>Wildflower's eyes grow wide at the two. "Comet! Bits!" </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>She isn't surprised when two more members of the Wolfpack seek her out. She is surprised by who they are. "Comet! Bits!" She jumps up and locks the younger trooper in a short embrace. She leans back to study the scarring on his neck and face. "You healed well. I'm glad to see it." She turns to Comet, "Your hair is longer. It looks good." </p><p>She can feel Echo's eyes on her as she talks to the two troopers. When she finally shoos them away she turns back to him. "Sorry." She apologizes. </p><p>"You're fine. You worked with them right?" He asks. </p><p>"I worked closely with Boost and Sinker when the war first began. Comet was still a shiny when I was first assigned to them. The team worked with the Wolfpack on a relief mission, we had to do some surveillance. Bits actually helped me out with a few patients at the time. We were ambushed and Boost and Sinker managed to rig an explosion, Bits and Comet were caught in the blast." She explains. "I healed them when I made my way to the medbay after the mission, Sinker too, he wouldn't have survived if I hadn't stepped in." She looks down at the table for a brief moment. "That mission was fun. Freezing rain." She smiles. "It stuck to my visor, nasty."</p><p>Hunter and Crosshair make their way back to the table, shots in hand. One gets passed to her, and she stares down at the hot pink liquid. Hunter downs his before slamming the glass on the table. "Come on, Princess. For me?" He pouts. </p><p>Her face flushes at the nickname, Drunk Hunter is flirty Hunter, handsy Hunter, worse than usual. She picks up the glass and knocks it back, her face scrunching up at the burn. Crosshair hands her a mixed drink with a wink. She knows that wink, she knows not to trust whatever is in this glass, it's extra strong. She takes a sip of the glowing purple liquid and is pleasantly surprised, it doesn't taste like battery acid. </p><p>"Did Tech run off?" Crosshair asks, his words just starting to slur together. </p><p>"I'll go look for him in a bit if he doesn't show." She takes another sip of the sweet drink. </p><p>"Clone Wrangler." Echo nudges her. </p><p>She rolls her eyes at him, the alcohol is starting to buzz in her blood, making her feel loose. Cheers erupt from the crowd surrounding Wrecker. "Looks like someone just lost more credits," Hunter says. His dark eyes look her up and down. "Come sit in my lap, Princess." Before she can protest she's being dragged into his lap, her cuisses clicking against his. He kisses the skin right above the collar of her blacks. "Pretty girl." He mumbles. She picks up her drink to hide the intense blush covering her skin, maybe she can blame it on the alcohol. </p><p>She lets her eyes flit back to Echo who is staring at her with a mixture of shock and amusement. <em>Princess?</em> He mouths with a wide grin. At least he isn't as territorial as the rest of the team. She takes a drink and hopes that she can stay in control of her men just for tonight. </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Tech stares wide-eyes at the little violet and blue-green fluff ball in the alley, he doesn't remember how exactly he got there, or how long he has been staring at the damp baby tooka, but he knows he loves it and will not let it live out its life in the alley behind 79's. He takes a look around before he scoops the baby into his bucket, Hunter won't make him put it back if he doesn't know it exists. He just has to keep it a secret from the rest of the team. </p><p>He wanders back into the bar, carefully cradling his helmet and tries not to draw any attention to himself as he makes his way to the booth where the rest of his team sits at. Hunter sits with Reaper on his lap, and Echo leans against her, a dopey smile on his face as she talks about something using her hands much more than usual. A glass sits empty in front of her, it's not often she drinks and he knows that that will be the only one she drinks this evening. She's just tipsy enough to let her guard down and not notice the little creature as he slides into their booth. </p><p>Crosshair squishes in next to him, immediately looking into his helmet. His eyes grow wide and soft as he reaches into the plastoid to pet it's little head. He knows Cross has no impulse control when it comes to small creatures or small children for that matter. </p><p>Reaper barks out a laugh and they both look at each other and then at her and Hunter. A silent deal breaks between them, no one says anything about the tooka. The smallest sneeze makes them both look down at the beast. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>When Crosshair looks into Tech's bucket his heart and insides melt. A tooka kitten is staring up at him with wide, dark eyes. He reaches in and pets it's head with his pointer finger, it's so small. So small. </p><p>When Reaper barks out a laugh both him and Tech look at each other before their heads swivel towards the other side of the table. A silent agreement comes between him and his youngest brother, don't let them find out about the baby. </p><p>A tiny sneeze makes him look back into the bucket. The baby's eyes are runny and his nose is wet, it's sick.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>She knows something is up with Tech when he slides into the booth cradling his helmet gentler than normal. She prays to the gods above that he didn't throw up in it. She had witnessed poor Tup throw up in Dogma's bucket after a rough landing once. It was horrifying for everyone involved. </p><p>When Cross looks into it she witnesses the sniper <em>melt.</em> She nudges Echo and Hunter and gets them to look over at the other side of the table. "At least it's not vomit," Echo says, and she knows that the same exact scene is playing through his mind that she saw a few moments prior. She laughs at his expression. </p><p>Both of the men look up at them before they look back down at the helmet. And then she hears it, a sneeze. A tiny, adorable little sneeze. One that could only come from a tooka kitten. </p><p>She slides out of Hunters grasp and climbs over Echo, something that took way more effort than it should have, but the drink is already starting to wear off. She wedges herself between Echo and Tech, Tech looks up at her in fear as she tilts the bucket so she can see what's inside. The little creature is blinking up at her, eyes runny and nose wet. "Oh, the little baby is sick." She croons. </p><p>"Tech, what's in the bucket?" Hunter asks, putting on his best Sargent voice. </p><p>Tech looks to her and then to Hunter, his eyes wide. He simply holds up his helmet and tilts it to Hunter with a pout. </p><p>"The little thing is sick." She puts on her best 'please don't make me put this sick baby back in the gutter' pout. The wheels in her head are already turning. How can she get this thing better? Where can she get the meds it needs? How much will the meds cost? Based on the crowd Wrecker is drawing she doesn't think credits will be the main issue. No, the main issue would be the stern Sargent staring them down with his best death glare. Oh, but he doesn't realize it's already three to one, and with the way Echo is trying to peer into the helmet, it's about to be four. She picks up the skinny thing and passes it to Echo, who cradles it against his chest plate with his good hand. He coos at it and she knows that Hunter has lost this argument. </p><p>"Hey, guys. What's that?" Wrecker asks, pointing at the fluff ball against Echo. </p><p>"Sick tooka." Hunter sighs. </p><p>Wrecker reaches for the baby, taking it from Echo's hand gently. There are tears in his eyes as he stares at it, "So tiny." Five to one. </p><p>When she finally remembers that a seedy clone bar is no place for a baby animal she nudges Tech and Cross off of the bench. "I have a contact who can help. She's proficient in multiple magics. I'm going to go give her a call." She pushes her way through the crowd of rowdy clones before she finally gets through the door. Bars were never her thing. </p><p>She types in Miss Estrella's comm frequency and prays that the old woman is still awake. <em>"Flora! It's so good to hear from you, dear. It's late, you wouldn't comm me unless it was an emergency. What's going on?" </em>The woman asks. </p><p>"One of my squad members found a baby tooka. It's not doing the greatest, runny eyes and nose, sneezes. I'm not familiar with treating animals. I was hoping you could help." She explains. </p><p>She hears the woman root around for something for a moment and then she's back. "Come to the shop as soon as you can. I'll be waiting for you." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by! Leave me some feedback, tell me what you liked or didn't like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper can't help but take in the scene around her, the six of them stand, armed to the teeth and then some, in this old ladies shop, the old woman still happens to be in her pajamas. "Come in, dears. All of you." The woman waves them into the back room.</p><p>The backroom is as messy as always, books and jars full of different herbs are scattered around, dust floats in the air. Wrecker seems to be focused on the woman's covered eyes as she flits around the room, pulling herbs as she goes. "Miss Estrella is a Miraluka, she can see but not in the traditional sense. She doesn't have eyes." She tells him. </p><p>"Let me see the creature." She motions for the baby. </p><p>Crosshair passes it over, "We got her dry, but she won't stop shivering." He explains. </p><p>The little creature sneezes as if to make its point. "Flora, dear. Where's the book from the Singing Mountain Clan? Do you remember where I placed it?" Miss Estrella aks. </p><p>She makes her way to one of the stacks of books and pulls out the thickest one, bound with leather. When she places it on the old wooden table the woman nods in thanks. "I need a few more things, darling. Will you grab them while I locate the correct spell?" The old woman asks.</p><p>Reaper smiles. "Of course, ma'am."</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Echo watches as the two women move around the shop. Wildflower gathers a bowl of water and a few more jars of herbs as the old woman flips through the book, murmuring as she does. He still has no idea how she can read without eyes, but that's really not any of his business. </p><p>Crosshair stands at the end of the table, he looks at the baby tooka with a softness he didn't think he would ever see from the sniper. He whispers to it as the woman set up the spell. </p><p>"She needs a name." Tech blurts. </p><p>"If we give it a name that means we're keeping it," Hunter grumbles. </p><p>"It's a she, Hunter." Wildflower pops her head out from behind a bookshelf.</p><p>"How are we going to hide a tooka in the barracks?" The Sargent asks. </p><p>"Flora, find the spell." The old woman announces. </p><p>Wildflower moves to the table, hands open, palms facing the book. The bickering ceases when she closes her eyes and murmurs in her native tongue,<em> "Metneviv mudnanas da dutsi nemrac erereauq muilixua." </em>Echo has only heard her speak in her language a handful of times, usually when a trooper was too far gone for any regular medic to save, but she always managed to help. </p><p>The book opens as color swirls around it. The pages turn on their own until they stop and she opens her eyes. "I got it!" She shouts as she rushes to the other side of the table. </p><p>"Good, now we place the beast in the circle." The old woman places the kitten in the circle made with dried herbs and flowers. </p><p>Wildflower takes a step back, watching the woman wave her hands over the kitten. Soft light fills the circle and floats around the baby. When the light finally fades the woman claps her hands together, "There! The beast should be all better." She scoops up the baby and hands it back to Crosshair, who cuddles it close to his chest plate. "Now, get out. It's late!" She makes a shooing motion to the group as she ushers them out of the back room. "Flora, here. Take these. Now that you have a pet you will need to know how to care for it." The old woman places a stack of books in Wildflower's arms before she continues shooing them from her shop. </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Estrella!" She calls back to the woman. </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>"She needs a name." Tech insists. </p><p>"Alley?" Wrecker suggests. </p><p>"No, that's dumb. What about- Ow! Stop that!" Crosshair hisses at the little ball of fur as she bites his finger. </p><p>"Nuisance?" Hunter suggests. "Pest?"</p><p>Tech giggles like a small child, "Giga-bite." He looks back to Reaper, "You got one?" </p><p>"Bones. She's so skinny." She says. </p><p>"Nah." Cross says. "Tech found her. He should name her. STOP BITING ME!" </p><p>Tech nods for a moment before he suggests a new name. "Pixel, Gigabyte, Widget. Nano." </p><p>"Here! You hold her!" He shoves the baby into Reaper's chest plate. "Lil' asshole." </p><p>"Zip, Gizmo, Glitch." He turns the word Glitch over in his tipsy mind a few times. "Glitch, Glitch, Glitch. Glitchy. Glitch." He turns to the rest of the group, "Glitch!" </p><p>"Are you a Glitch, little one?" She nuzzles the dirty kitten against her cheek. "Glitch is a great name, Tech." She passes Glitch to Tech with a smile. </p><p>Hunter sighs, resigning himself to his fate. "She gets a bath before she goes anywhere near our bunks, the little thing stinks." </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Bathing a kitten is easier said than done. The little thing has some wicked claws. "Ay! Watch it, little miss. I have to make sure you don't have fleas. Hunter will kill me if I don't make sure." She rubs the soap into the poor creature's fur. Cross stands off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, and a toothpick in his mouth. "You could help." She says to him. </p><p>"I'll let the medic see if she has any diseases. That's like your whole job." He says. </p><p>"Do I look like a veterinarian? I study humanoid medicine." She snarks and splashes water his way. </p><p>She straightens when the door swings open, a groggy reg doesn't even notice the creature in the sink until it lets out a screaming meow. "What the hell was that?" He asks.</p><p>"We shouldn't have done this in the barracks bathroom." She grits out as the baby digs its claws into her hand again. "Yea I know, you little shit. You're clean enough, Cross give me the towel." She holds out her hand and he passes it to her. The kitten finally let's go of her hand when she's wrapped up. "Thank the gods." The tension bleeds from her as she dries the baby off the best she can as they walk back to their bunks. Glitch yawns and it almost melts her heart. "I love her but she's not sleeping with me tonight." Reaper looks over her shoulder at Cross.</p><p>"I'm sure Wrecker or Tech will take her. I know you're still on Echo duty." Cross says. </p><p>"Just until he puts on more weight, he gets cold." She shrugs. </p><p>"Oh, I don't care," Cross says, reaching for the towel-covered kitten. "I'm sure Hunter misses you though." He smirks. </p><p>"Go to bed, Ram'ser." She mutters. </p><p>"Your Mando'a is coming along. Tech been teachin ya?" He asks. </p><p>"I've picked a lot of it up from Hunter's angry mutterings." She grins as she approaches Echo's bunk where he waits for her still sitting up. </p><p>"The little beast didn't have fleas, that alley is nasty." She shucks her boots and the top of her wet blacks, leaving her in her sports bra as she crawls in next to Echo. Echo's eyes grow wide and he coughs. "Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" She starts to worry over him. </p><p>"You took your shirt off," Hunter grumbles from his bunk. </p><p>"Yeah, it was wet?" She's thoroughly confused. </p><p>"You have tits and a lot of tattoos." Crosshair voices. </p><p>"It's hidden well under your blacks and armor." Tech chimes in. </p><p>"Oh, shit." She whispers. She looks at Echo again. "Surprise, I guess."</p><p>She tries not to be self-conscious as his eyes roam across her skin. A smile breaks out when his eyes focus on a bloom on her stomach. "Floating archidia." He mumbles as he reaches out to trace it with his fingertips. "You yelled at Fives after he tried to inhale one in that greenhouse. You were worried it was the modified one that could kill him." When his fingers touch her skin she shivers. She had imagined Echo's hands on her skin before, before he died. His touch is gentle as he traces the petals. "So pretty." He breathes. </p><p>"Go to bed!" Hunter groans.</p><p>She jumps back from Echo's touch at the Sargent's voice. She lays down, dragging Echo with her, she lets him get comfortable before she snuggles in close.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Echo wakes up to someone moving next to him. He blinks his eyes open to see someone he certainly didn't fall asleep with, Tech is lying on top of Wildflower, his face buried in her chest. What woke him up wasn't Tech getting into bed with them, it was her trying to wrestle her arms from his grip. She rolls her head over and their eyes meet, she gives Echo a soft smile. Her eyes grow wide when Tech moves to bury his face against her neck. She relaxes when he doesn't wake. </p><p>Echo scoots closer to her, laying his head on the shoulder that Tech doesn't occupy and curling into her side. She hums, a sleepy smile playing on her lips before her eyes slip closed again. </p><p>This, right here. This is what he has always wanted. To see her blissfully happy next to him. To wake up in the middle of the night and see her there, next to him. He remembers the dreams when he was in stasis. She was always there. Her smile, her laugh. She kept him alive even when he didn't think he could take it anymore. He throws his arm over both her and Tech and lets himself drift off again.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Hunter knows something isn't right when he wakes up with a tiny weight cuddled into his face. He already knows it's the tooka without even opening his eyes. He grabs the little thing and puts it on his chest. The baby blinks up at him, slow and sleepily. It reminds him of Crosshair when they have an early mission. "How did you even get in my bunk?" He asks her as he sits up. The kitten mews at him. "What?" He asks it. She mews again. "This is why I said no." He tells her. He's pretty sure she fell asleep with Tech last night but he's not in his bunk. It isn't until he stands that he sees the tangle of body parts that is Reaper's bunk. She's trapped between Tech and Echo, Tech faces her, his face buried in her hair and Echo has his chest pressed against her back, his good arm wrapped firmly around the two. She sleeps with a small smile on her face.</p><p>The baby meows this time, much louder. "She's probably hungry," Wrecker says. </p><p>"What do we feed a tooka?" Hunter looks down at the ball of fluff. </p><p>"Rations." Wrecker shrugs. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure about that. Aren't they carnivores?" Hunter asks. </p><p>"Tech would know what to feed it." Wrecker suggests. </p><p>"Do not wake them up. Especially Reaper. Just let them sleep." Hunter really doesn't need to deal with a grumpy medic on top of trying to find something to feed the tiny beast. "We can figure this out."</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Hunter was wrong. Wrecker looks down at the tiny beast with a sigh. "We should wake them up," He yet again suggests as Hunter tries to get the cat to each protein paste. Wecker knows why Hunter isn't asking for help, it's a matter of his pride. </p><p>Hunter finally sighs in defeat. "Go get Tech." </p><p>Wrecker stands and makes his way back to the barracks. He's pretty sure Speck won't be mad at him if it's about the kitten. Tech and Echo, he isn't so sure about. When the door opens he can hear whispers. When he moves deeper into the barracks he sees that Speck has turned over to be face to face with Echo and they are whispering to each other. Echo's arm is still slung over her and Tech. Speaking of Tech, Wrecker's surprised he's still asleep, that's not normal for him.</p><p>Speck smiles brightly when he approaches. "Good morning, Wrecker!" </p><p>"Glitch won't eat anything we give her. I was hoping Tech could help." He looks sheepishly at his younger brother. </p><p>"Oh! I can help with that. Give me a minute to get suited up and we can figure it out." She says. </p><p>Wrecker deflates with relief. She untangles herself from Tech as Echo gets up. "What have you guys tried?" She asks. </p><p>"Hunter has been trying to feed her protein paste." Wrecker admits. </p><p>She stares at him blankly. "Wrecker, that stuff tastes horrible to us. Why would you try to feed it to a tooka?" She shoves her feet in her boots. "I'll go see what we have on the ship. I'm sure we have something in a can she'll like." She says as she tries to tuck her hair behind her ears as she laces her boots. "You wanna come, Echo?" She asks the ARC.</p><p>Echo nods with a smile. </p><p>She turns to Wrecker. "Go back to Hunter and don't let him feed her anymore paste. We'll be there soon." She laughs. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>She rifles through one of the compartments. "Come on, I know it's in here somewhere." She grumbles as she sticks her head into the dusty space. </p><p>"How do you fit in there with the armor on?" Echo asks.</p><p>"That's like asking me why I'm short. I just can." Her mock is playful. </p><p>"Well, that was my next question." He reflects her tone. </p><p>Her eyes finally land on the abandoned cans of Burra fish. "Found it!" She pulls herself out of the compartment, "I have no idea how old this stuff is, but considering she ate garbage I don't think she'll care." </p><p>Echo looks at her for a moment. "You have dust in your hair. Come here." </p><p>She steps in front of him and he reaches out and fluffs her hair, the dust raining down around them. Echo's fingers card through her hair, it's tame today, the winds must be calm. His hand slides to the back of her neck and she lets him drag her forward into a kiss. It's slow and easy, she lets herself melt into it, her tongue brushing over the seam of his lips. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Echo thinks he's going to explode when she runs her tongue along his bottom lip. He feels like a cadet again, the nerves coursing through him. He opens up for her and she gives a pleased hum as she pulls him closer. Maker, her kiss is addicting. She's everything, the only possible thing in the universe. Her tongue slides against his in a gentle dance, it's making him lightheaded. </p><p>When she finally pulls away he gasps for air. Her lips are kiss-slicked and her cheeks are flushed. She's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. "We should get back." She whispers. He can only nod, not sure if his words would even make their way into the space between them. If he was honest with her, he would tell her that he wants to stay like this. Just for a little bit longer. </p><p>Screw it, he's been through enough. He deserves to be happy and she makes him feel that way. She doesn't look at him like he's broken, she doesn't whisper or stare. She looks at him like he's Echo, the same Echo he's always been. "Just a few more minutes." He mumbles against her lips when he goes back in for more. He feels her smile before she loops her arms around his neck and stands on the toes of her boots. His hand finds her waist and he curses the socket arm yet again. He just wants to feel her against him. He'll have to ask Tech to help him build something. </p><p>When they pull away from each other this time he knows they have to go back, there's an angry tooka waiting for them. With Hunter no less. He intertwines their fingers together before she sighs. "Hunter is going to be mad at us." She whispers. </p><p>"Lead the way, LT." Echo smiles down at her. </p><p>She rolls her eyes and pulls him out of the ship and into the morning light. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: This is so fluffy and cute.<br/>My brain: The next part is going to be straight angst.<br/>Me: But, fluffy. :(<br/>My brain: You know I'm right.<br/>Me: Yea. I know</p><p>I am hoping to get my laptop back eventually. I've been using my husbands to write with after he goes to sleep at night. Hopefully the middle of this week. Fingers crossed. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Stay safe and sane everyone!</p><p> </p><p>Auxilium quaerere carmen istud ad sanandum viventem- help search for a song to heal this creature</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter for this one. I just really wanted to write some fluff before I went into the next part. Thank you all for continuing to read this trainwreck, it gives me something to do and I'm able to work on my writing skills. So thank you again. </p><p>Leave me some feedback, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter stares at the kitten, her soft mews have turned into loud meows. Wrecker and Crosshair stand off to the side of him, talking quietly. "She'll be back soon, Sarge," Wrecker says. Hunter just sighs as Glitch nuzzles into his palm, searching for affection. Why him? Tech knew how to take care of her, Wrecker was just naturally talented with animals, Reaper had the patience and compassion, hells even Cross had more paternal instinct than he ever had. </p><p>The door swishes open to reveal Reaper and Echo, Reaper with a can of something in her hand. The kitten looks up at her before she meows. "Vocal little thing. She likes you." Reaper's voice is filled with warmth. It makes him feel a little fuzzy on the inside. </p><p>Wrecker takes the can from her and opens it. Hunter's stomach turns at the smell, he suppresses a gag, fist pressed against his mouth and nose. "What is that?" His voice strangled. </p><p>"Burra fish?" The woman questions. His stomach lurches again. "Echo, can you escort Hunter outside for me. Get him some fresh air." She orders the ARC. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>She knew there was an issue when Hunter's face paled and he tensed up. "I guess that was the reason these were so far back in that compartment." She shrugs as Wrecker feeds Glitch the fish. </p><p>The door slides open again, Tech walking in and squinting in the bright light. "Why was Hunter running down the hall?" He squeezes his eyes closed and puts a hand to his temple. </p><p>She stands, "You alright?"</p><p>"Head hurts." He mumbles as he walks to her, "Never drinking again." </p><p>"That's what you said the last time," Wrecker says. </p><p>"And the time before that," Cross interjects. </p><p>Tech just groans. "Go get some fluids in you." She tells him. </p><p>Tech's eyes finally focus on Wrecker. "Is that a tooka?" He asks. </p><p>"How much did you have to drink last night?" She asks. </p><p>"I think I played a drinking game with some regs. I think I won." Tech says. "Still, why does Wrecker have a tooka?"</p><p>"You found it in the alley," Cross explains. </p><p>"Hunter's going to kill me." Tech plops into the chair she was occupying. </p><p>"Her name is Glitch." Wrecker smiles at his younger brother's misery. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Echo stands outside on the flight deck with Hunter, "You good?" He asks the Sargent.</p><p>Hunter takes a breath of Coruscanti air before replying, "Just fine."</p><p>"Mhm." Echo knows better than to argue. </p><p>"When are you taking Reaper on her date?" Hunter asks as he sits on top of a crate.</p><p>"Sir?" How did Hunter even find out about that?</p><p>"Relax, I heard her talking to Tech. The Gardens, huh?" Hunter inquires. "Tech said they have an exhibit based on Tithean ferns. She might like that." Hunter smiles when he mentions the medic's home planet.</p><p>"Does she talk about her home planet very often?" Echo asks, she had never mentioned it to him before. He only knows where she came from because he looked at her file.</p><p>"No. I could count on one hand the number of times she's mentioned it." Hunter crosses his arms over his chest. </p><p>The other nat-borns talk about their home planets all the time. Echo can't help but wonder why she doesn't talk about her's. From what he's read it's a beautiful place. He remembers her telling him that the Jedi Order took her in when she was a teenager, she never mentioned why. He frowns when the image of her scarred neck flashes through his mind. Maybe there was an accident? "Has she ever talked about her family?" He asks Hunter.</p><p>The Sargent straightens visibly. "Once. You should take her today. We might ship out soon for another mission." Hunter doesn't look at him. Echo shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Now, Echo." </p><p>"Um, yes sir." Echo stutters out before he takes off in the direction of her and the rest of the team. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Reaper cuddles Glitch against her chest plate as she mews. "Yes, I know. That's crazy." She replies. </p><p>"Can she understand what she's saying?" Wrecker whispers to Crosshair. </p><p>Crosshair deadpans his brother, "No, she can't." He says. "I hope." He whispers under his breath. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she could understand what the tooka was talking about. </p><p>She lets the baby crawl onto her pauldron, where she nuzzles against her cheek. Reaper coos at Glitch again before the tooka decides she's had enough and jumps into her lap and then onto the ground. "Okay, bye." She says. </p><p>Crosshair looks between his rifle and the curious cat. Cats like lasers right? He takes the laser scope off and points the red dot right in front of her. Just as he thought, the kitten launches herself at the small red dot. He moves it a few inches and she pounces. This goes on for a few minutes before the door slides open, revealing Echo. </p><p>"Reaper, are you busy?" He asks the medic.</p><p>She looks up at him with a grin, "No, not at all." She stands before making her way to the doorway, leaning against it. "What's up?"</p><p>Echo looks down at the floor and takes a breath. Crosshair watches him closely, Echo is nervous, his eyes flit around for a moment before they land on her. He swallows before he speaks. "Wanna go on our date?" The ARC finally asks. </p><p>Even though he can't see her face he knows she's grinning. She laughs a little. "Yeah, let's go." She says holding out her hand to Echo. Echo takes it and pulls her down the hall. </p><p>When the door slips shut behind them Wrecker stands, "Have fun with the baby." And he too walks out of the room.</p><p>Crosshair looks at the kitten again and she blinks up at him before trying to jump up on his lap. He sighs and scoops the tiny beast up, "Just me and you, kid."</p><p>-------------------</p><p>She looks beautiful, even in the simple civilian clothes, the old work pants are loose and he can tell that the long sleeve shirt is someone else's, the fit and dark red color suggests it belongs to Crosshair. It contrasts against her green skin wonderfully. A grey beanie covers her hair, a sloppy 99 embroidered onto the front of it.  </p><p>"Echo, come look at this one." Her voice cuts through his daydreaming. The tree she stands in front of has blue-green bark that looks almost as smooth as glass. "It's a Bafforr tree. They can communicate with each other using their root systems. Just one is pretty underwhelming but a group can rival a sentients consciousness." She excitedly explains. "They also glow at night." She leans toward him.</p><p>He could listen to her talk for hours, learning new things he would have never had the chance to before. She continues behind her as she moves down the path in the greenhouse, pointing out different plants to him and telling him what planet they're native to. </p><p>She stops at the end of the path, a gasp slipping from her lips as she reads the sign on the door. She turns to him, her finger pointing at the sign, "Tithea." She whispers in awe. "Did you know?" She asks. </p><p>"Tech told me." Echo shrugs. </p><p>Her eyes are wide and she reaches for the door. When it slides open he is met with a blast of cold, damp air, it almost cuts down to the bone. A smile spreads across her face as she walks through it. She looks back at him, "It feels like home." She whispers. </p><p>Everything is green, different shades but it's so green. He wonders if the entire planet is green. The trees are covered in moss and there are ferns everywhere. She stops to run her fingers over some low hanging foliage, the tree seems to droop to the ground. "Queen's Willow. The kids used to climb the one in the center of the village. It had to be at least three hundred years old. My sister fell out of it and sprained her wrist. My mother was not happy." She smiles at him. </p><p>"You have siblings?" Echo asks her. </p><p>"Two, a brother and sister. They're twins." She smiles at him as she moves to the next plant. Her fingers ghost over a plant with burgundy leaves. "Devil's Ink Plant. We used it for ink and to dye clothes. When you soaked it for a few days you got the most wonderful red color. My mother had a skirt for lunar festivals dyed with it." </p><p>"What was she like?" Echo prompts. </p><p>"She was very calm. Always knew what to do and when to do it. She was a healer, incredibly good at it. People came to her from the surrounding villages. She taught me all that I know." She stops to admire a fern. "She died not long before I left." There's a sad smile on her face. </p><p>"Is it always this cold there?" He asks her. </p><p>She laughs. "We wore a lot of layers, thick skirts, and cloaks. It helped keep the chill out." He tries to imagine her in a floor-length skirt. "We wore a lot of black and grey, colors were reserved for lunar festivals." The image of her in a long black skirt and a grey cloak fills his head. She's not happy in that picture, her hair whipping around in the cold wind, the sky overcast with dark clouds. She deserves color and lots of it. </p><p>He stops in front of a plant. It looks like the one she keeps on Tech's work table, the red petals stand out against the dark green growth, "Is this the one that's on the ship?" He asks. </p><p>"Yes! We did a mission on Naboo. It was in the back of the family's greenhouse, it was incredibly sad. So I stole it. I saved their son's life. I'm pretty sure they would have given me the house if I asked."  She tells him. "It's called Sweet Blood Petal, it was in my mother's garden. She had no clue how to take care of it. So I went and healed it when she was distracted." She laughs. Her eyes twinkle when she remembers her family. </p><p>---------------------------</p><p>It feels like home, the home before everything went to hell and back. The damp air makes her shiver and cuts through to her skin. It even smells like home. A bright smile is a constant fixture on her face as she takes it all in. She remembers her siblings running through the ferns with her chasing them while they shriek laughs that the forest swallows up. </p><p>When she turns Echo is there watching her, a small smile on his face. She moves to him as the tears gather in her eyes and embraces him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She chants through the tears. </p><p>When she pulls back his hand finds her cheek, she turns her head to kiss his palm, "Please, don't cry." He whispers, pushing his forehead against hers. </p><p>She laughs wetly, "I'm not sad." </p><p>"Why are you crying, then?" He pulls back confused and concerned. </p><p>"I'm happy, you dork. Tears of joy." She laughs. </p><p>"Good, cause I thought you were sad and I don't know how to deal with that yet." He gives her a nervous smile. </p><p>She laughs again and leans in to kiss him, his hand falls away from her face and goes limp at his side when their lips meet. She smiles into his lips at his reaction.</p><p>When they pull him away his eyes flutter open and he gives her a dopey smile. "I love kissing you." He breathes. </p><p>She loops her arms around his neck. "You don't ever have to stop." She whispers against his lips. </p><p>The groan that slips out of him is music to her ears. His hand finds its place on her waist, his thumb brushing circles into the material of her shirt. </p><p>When she opens her eyes something glints in the artificial light, she gasps when she realizes what it is. "They got one to grow." She whispers in awe. The gold bunch of flowers stands out against the green. She pulls away from Echo and rushes towards it. </p><p>"What is it? Did they paint it?" Echo asks as he looks at the bunch. </p><p>"<em>Heliotropium cordiformis. </em>That's how it grows. It's used in a special tea drank once every twenty-five years. My family grew it. It gives the tea a gold shimmer." She tells him, still without looking away from the plant. "The tea was given to The Elders as part of a secret ceremony." Unease settles low in her gut when she mentions The Elders.</p><p>"The Elders?" Echo asks. She knew he would. </p><p>"Ancient beings, one from every original village on Tithea. They use the same magic I can use." She can feel herself slip away as she speaks, retreating into her mind. "They're over a thousand years old. Strongest things on the planet." A hand reaches up to the scar on her neck, the old injury seems to ache. </p><p>Echo gently pries her hand from the scar. "You don't have to." He whispers.</p><p>She looks up at him, her eyes clearing, she gives him a small smile. "One day. I promise." She tells him, one day she'll tell him everything. Just not today. She knows he's one of the only ones who would understand something like this. </p><p>He takes her hand. "Come on, I've heard there's an exhibit on fruit trees. Maybe we can steal something." He gives her a smile before pulling her down the path. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>He can hear her laughter long before he can see her. Hunter smiles when she and Echo come into view. They look happy, leaning against each other as they laugh. He's glad he offered Echo a spot on the team. After all he's been through he deserves some happiness. </p><p>"How was your date?" Tech inquires. </p><p>Her eyes light up as she tells him about a fruit tree exhibit and she digs around in her bag for a minute before pulling out a spiky yellow fruit. She and Echo dissolve into a fit of laughter again, as Tech looks at the stolen piece of fruit with wide eyes. Of course, she would steal the ugliest fruit she could find. </p><p>Crosshair moves to stand next to him. "Those two together are dangerous." He nods towards Reaper and Echo.</p><p>Hunter nods in agreement. "I bet they'd be lethal on the field. I'll start pairing them up as soon as he's cleared." His comm goes off and he steps away from the group. "Sargent Hunter." </p><p>A male Torgruta stands in robes. "Sargent. It's good to finally see you in person. I will be accompanying you on your next mission. I just wanted to let you know before the briefing." </p><p>It's odd that a general decided to comm him before a briefing, usually, they just show up right before it's time to leave. "Of course, General. We will see you at the briefing." The Jedi gives him a nod before his figure disappears. Turning off his comm he turns to his team who are looking at him expectantly. "Our next set of orders should come in soon, just be ready." </p><p>------------------</p><p>She smiles as Echo and Tech discuss Echo's new arm. "Reaper! Alusteel or titanium?" Tech calls to her. </p><p>"Both! Reinforce the fingertips with titanium, and build the rest with Alusteel." She calls back without looking up from her medpack. She smiles as she listens to their conversation. </p><p>"Briefing in five. Let's move." Hunter calls. </p><p>She stands, pulling on her medpack and following him out the door. When they enter the briefing room she notices the man immediately. He stands, speaking to another trooper before he turns to the group with a smile before he notices her. "Flora, I didn't realize you worked with this team. It's good to see you again."</p><p>She stands, frozen in place before she clears her throat. "It's good to see you again, Master." </p><p>He claps his hands together. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will start working on the next part tomorrow! Love you guys. Stay safe and sane out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>